


Futanari Twingle: The Arena Pt. 02

by SwizzleRich



Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Anal, Anthro, Arena, BDSM, Biting, Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futa, Futanari, Minotaur - Freeform, Painful Sex, Rape, Whipping, ball popping, ballbusting, dragon - Freeform, fight, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich





	Futanari Twingle: The Arena Pt. 02

!Announcement!

The Arena found its next contestants!

The rules of the Arena are clear: no killing, no clothes, and no restrictions on dirty moves. Fighters can utilize some non-fair tactics like punching and kicking below the belt, biting, clawing, holding or tackling your opponent and so on, no fouls whatsoever. The match ends when every opponent is knocked out.

Today, we will look at two humans, an orc and a minotauress fighting for our enjoyment in a brutal, merciless battle.

But beware! The fights will not be as easy as it seems! There will be additional surprises awaiting our contestants during the fight, so better cooperate! Or don't...

Let's start by analysing every contestant, starting from the humans:

Saber, as she announced herself, is a 19 years old futanari human standing tall at 5'9''/175cm with toned upper body and massive muscular thighs, measuring 40in/100cm in diameter each! Her blonde hair reaches her plump butt, eyes glimmer with green and her bosom size is almost double E, making her melons far to squishy and delicious for a single human being! But let's talk business: Her cock reaches 7in/17cm flaccid and 12in/30cm erect, and her balls are the size of medium-sized melons, heavily guarded by her thick thighs. So, beware, contestants! If you miss those big targets, you're getting a powerful kick down under.

Next in the line, we have Victoria. A 30 years old MILF almost 6ft/182cm tall, with very fit body and toned muscles. Her blonde hair is arranged in two ponytails. She likes when people use them as handlebars! Her eyes sparkle blue, but we all know you'll be looking at them ample double Ds anyway! Her genitals measure 8in/20cm of flaccid cock meat, advancing to 12in/30cm when aroused and her testes attain the size of apples. Vic uses whip as her weapon, but not primarily... She loves getting fucked in the ass more than anything on the world, so we'll surely see some of that fat ass clapping in steady rhythm in the near future!

Moving on, we see a towering futa with equine cock sheltered in her sheath just above her gargantuan nuts! It's Mabel the minotauress, aged 28. She stands at a whopping 7'4"/225cm height and has some muscle game to show! With that amazon look, everybody can tell that she lifted some mad bricks in her life! Faint hour glass figure with heavy bust and rear makes her a lovely piece of work, adding that her bra size for a human would be a solid D cup. Another thing that's also solid is Bell's penis when not hidden in her sheath! When erect, her length reaches almost 14in/35cm, shining in rosy pink color with dark melted spots along the upper shaft. Just below that monster cock, we can see two nice and firm cantaloupe-sized testicles in a black, saggy sack. Her strong legs and lower leg fur do try to cover them as best they can, but you can never know when a well-aimed punch will lift those fruits up! Mabel also charms the world with her big, green eyes and shoulder-length, wavy black hair. As it was not enough to disarm her opponents, the minotauress is also equipped with two heavy chains, one she holds as a weapon and the other resembles an improvised chain mail on her bosom, protecting her ample breasts from harm's way.

Our last contestant is Maz’gha the orc. Maz is 21 years old and 6ft/182cm tall, with ripped, massive muscles and dark green skin, she looks like ready to go on a rampage any second now! Her fierce eyes radiate with red, her head clean shaven for hair only got in her way, useless thing! She is a murder machine with only one, tiny problem... Her genitals are so small, we thought she was a woman at first! Her pathetic dick only reaches 4in/10cm when "aroused" and when flaccid, it sits at half that size. Her balls are not nearly as big as a pair of grapes! Having genitals that small, Maz'gha is always infuriated and hates big, juicy and plump sacks more than anything in the world. She always goes for the genitals because she’s extremely mad at anyone who has bigger goods than her! And of course, weapons other than body parts would be dishonorable in a ballbusting competition, so she uses none other that her bare, rock-hard fists trained in rough battle!

The four futanaris were patiently waiting at their corners of the vast Arena, just waiting for the signal to go off...

They knew they could use any means necessary to plow their way to victory, as the prize was valuable and very, very rewarding. By defeating the others, the winner gets to acquire a small harem of twenty hot, horny ladies of various ages and chest sizes, all to pleasure our champion as much as they want, anytime they want!

But putting that aside for now... The moment... has finally come.

All four futas heard the ambient, low sound of a horn signalling that the tournament is a go!

They all lunged forward, to meet their fate and challenge themselves in ruthless combat!

Victoria immediately rushed towards the big minotauress, thinking that she of all might have the biggest, most ravaging cock to pleasure her anus with...

*Victoria vs Mabel fight*

Mabel stopped abruptly and watched as Victoria neared her. She swung her chain in a circle, looking for a chance to lash the human with cold steel.

Victoria watched the obscurely enormous cantaloupes dangle between the tall creature's thighs. With lust in her eyes, she rolled forward, successfully avoiding the chain, which splashed on the dirt behind her. She stood up right between Mabel's legs and smacked her whip up with full force, hitting the abnormally huge testicles before her.

Mabel, getting lashed on her bells, immediately emerged in the feeling. A strong pummel on her nuts always causes her to feel something instead of nothing, like other hits on her thick skin and tanky body. Her eyes closed briefly as she felt the whip's leather stripes on her fully-filled, hanging fruits.

Bright, burned marks were left after the stripes hit Mabel's ballsack, and seconds later the minotauress moaned quietly and a pink, stinky mushroom started emerging from her sheath. She was getting a hard on.

Seeing that, Victoria started to beat the minotauress' hanging gonads with her whip and her fists, hitting the excessively large orbs as fast as she could.

"Oh, you like that, don'cha...?" She yelled, feeling as her anus tingled with agitation. She was looking forward to impaling herself on that horsecock as deep as it gets!

Mabel grunted hard, letting the much shorter human pummel her naked, exposed testicles with those pathetic hits. She enjoyed having her nutsack smacked around and lashed with the whip and her dick was only providing proof for that.

The minotauress' long cock emerged fully from her sheath and started to pump itself erect, which gave Victoria a chance. She grabbed the semi-flacid shaft and tugged at it, flailing Mabel's balls with her other arm.

Mabel spread her legs more as she felt something close to pain in her crotch. Her horsecock was now being licked and massaged by Victoria, and her heavy hanging cantaloupes were becoming red from harsh lashes and punches.

"Aghh! Hit my nuts harder! Is that all you got, cunt?!" Bell roared, clenching her fists at the chain, her eyes wondered up from ecstasy.

Victoria grinned and went into a squat, before thrusting herself up and headbutting the minotauress' gonads from below, picking them up and squashing them between her head and Mabel's pelvic bone.

Mabel's eyes went to the back of her skull as she fell down to her knees... That she didn't quite expect.

Victoria appeared before her with a smug smile on her face and planted a straight punch to Bell's nose, making her fall backwards.

The equine cock towered over Mabel's body, standing straight up at full mast. Victoria approached Bell's aching nuts and stomped on them hard, digging her naked heel into them and grinding the vulnerable organs into the ground, successfully incapacitating the minotauress. How could Mabel be so foolish to give in and expose herself...!

While the minotauress groaned and tried to regain her composure, Victoria used the daze she inflicted and turned around, grabbing the monstrous horsecock. She positioned the minotauress' dickhead on her anus and started to push backward, making the giantess' giant penis enter her from behind.

"Aah... What are you doing?!" Mabel whimpered, her balls ached badly from that last heel.

"Mmmh... You are soooo big!" Vic was orgasmic, she managed to fit half of Bell's boner into her ass already, thrusting down forcefully every second. She felt like she was being torn apart.

To Mabel, Vic's ass was extremely tight, it was so blissfully tight, that she tried to help the human and started to pump her hips a little, plunging more and more of her shaft into her.

With a euphoric facial expression, Vic started to milk that monster cock, thrusting up and down, rubbing her buttocks on the sides of Mabel's penis, but the minotauress started to get a little cocky, trying to grab her butt!

"Stand down, cunt! Now I'm having my fun!" Vic shouted and immediately after smacked her whip on Mabel's exposed testicles lying on the ground before her.

The minotauress grunted, her ballsack was getting sensitive from all the lashes and strikes, it was all red and sore.

Victoria continued to ride on Mabel's massive cock, having her by the balls, she could enjoy herself as much as she could.

"Don't even think about cumming, plaything!" Vic shouted, then tied her whip around the base of Bell's gargantuan schlong. "And up with the tempo, lazy cunt, this is for me, not for you!!!" She grabbed Mabel's nuts with her nails, digging them into her scrotum.

"Ah! Yes! Yes!" Mabel whimpered and fucked Victoria's plump ass harder, feeling the needle-like nails digging into her ballsack.

As Mabel and Victoria had their fun, something far more gruesome was happening with the other two contestants... Maz'gha and Saber were really fighting like their lives depended on it...

*Maz'gha vs Saber fight*

After the horn, Maz immediately lunged towards the strongest looking opponent. Seeing how epically thick Saber's thighs were, she thought that the human will be a worthy foe! And besides that, Saber had some seriously large family jewels, which made Maz ultra furious!

The two clashed like titans, grabbing each other hands and trying to out-force the opponent.

"You have no chance against me, human!!!" Yelled Maz.

Their eyes were burning with the urge to draw blood, Maz'gha took a quick glance at the humans massive melons, hanging exposed just in her kneecap's trajectory. They were so saggy and plump, Saber probably had massive orgasms and released litres of cum just by having balls so big, Maz hated them more than anything! Saber's thighs were muscular and covered her nuts from the sides, but from this angle, Maz'gha had the perfect chance to strike.

The Orc used all her might to push harder, overwhelming the human, and using that as distraction, she locked Saber's arms, her hands clenched into hers, preventing her from defending her lower parts.

Maz'gha focused all her strength and launched her knee, ramming it into Saber's crotch, striking her lazily swaying reproductive organs. Her hard, orcish kneecap slammed Saber's massive pair from below, hitting both orbs, lifting them and then flattening them against their owner's pelvis.

Saber gasped for air, clenching her hands harder. She has never experienced a blow so brutal and mighty, her legs gave in and she almost collapsed.

That orc knew exactly how to incapacitate a futa using brute force. But that was not nearly enough for her! She desired to see those fertile melons crushed completely!

Saber was not able to cover her agonizingly aching gonads with her legs because Maz held her tightly, preventing her from turning or even using her hands at this point.

Taking advantage of Saber's mistake of clashing with her, Maz'gha grinned with satisfaction as she knocked her leg up with maximum force, driving her shin into Saber's fragile jewels again.

Saber's body started to convulse as tears run down her cheeks. The pain blasting from her crotch overwhelmed her mind. She fell to her knees and began to cough before puking all over the floor.

Maz released the fellow futa's hands and laughed at her oversized gonads taking two blows and giving up already.

Saber looked stunned, her stomach's contents were lying on the floor and she was shielding her massive gems which blasted with unimaginable pain.

The orc had enough laughs for now and kicked her leg forward, hitting Saber's face with her bare foot and launching the futa couple meters back.

Saber turned around and began to rise when Maz approached her quickly and grabbed her hair, "helping" her adversary stand up.

While holding her hair, Maz began to punch Saber's freshly emptied stomach. To her surprise, she noticed that the human's dick was now standing in full erection and it too, was massive!

"Oh fuck you and your giant cock!!!" Maz roared in fury and slammed her palm down, hitting Saber's dick right in the middle, making a faint bruise appear on it.

Saber screamed in pain and poked Maz in the eyes with her fingers. As the orc backed away and yelled, enraged, Saber jumped forward and launched her right foot straight into Maz's tiny genitals.

The pure force of Saber's kick lifted the entire orc up and completely squashed her miniature testicles, popping them both!

Saber's hop kicks were one of the most powerful moves she had in her kit, and she used it efficiently enough. Maz cried pathetically and fell to her knees, holding her crushed nuts. The orc's eyes nearly popped out of her skull.

Saber approached her and spat at her. "Fucking cunt!" She yelled, her hanging stones were still emitting pulling, unpleasant waves of pain. "You'll pay for exploiting my weakness so much!"

Saber kicked Maz's head just like a ball, making her fall back into a sitting position. Then, she approached her and grabbed her shaven head.

"Let's see what that orcish lips can do!" Saber exclaimed with a grin and yanked the orc's head to collide with her heavily-hanging gonads face first. "Suck my balls! Fix what you-"

Saber didn't get to finish that sentence, because Maz'gha plunged her fangs into her saggy scrotum, biting down on her left testicle and pulling it away, trying to pop or at least fracture it.

The human squeaked in surprise and terror as she tip-toed forward, trying to follow Maz's head movements. Pre-cum started to spurt out of her cock, covering the orc's bald head.

Maz'gha chomped hard on her opponent's ripe melon. She only bit the front side of it, not being capable of fitting the whole testicle inside her mouth.

The orc was yanking Saber's ballsack further away and at the same time, she drove both her fists to the back of Saber's enormous testicles, making her lose balance.

Saber fell on Maz's face, foam started to form in her mouth. She punched the orc on the side of the head faintly, hoping that she will release her damaged gonad from her mouth.

Maz let go after the punch, she was half-conscious and her crotch was practically destroyed.

Saber crawled away, then turned on her back and shielded her devastated nutsack. She will be needing a while to recover...

Meanwhile, returning back to our anal-loving couple...

*Victoria vs Mabel "fight" part 2*

Mabel was balls deep inside Victoria's MILF ass, her gonads were nearly tearing at seams, blocked from blissful release by Vic's whip. Besides, the human still clenched her massive jewels between her hands, digging her nails into her sack.

Vic neared her second anal orgasm and this one was so immensely powerful that as she began convulsing from having that monstrous cock ravaging her insides, her own, rock-hard dick started shooting white stripes of yoghurt on the ground below her.

Victoria screamed in pleasure as she went all the way down on that enormous horsecock, her asscheeks crushing onto Mabel's abdomen like waves on rocky coast.

Mabel moo'd in agony and pleasure as her dick was being squashed inside the human. She even had a faint feeling that with every thrust, her pre-cum is sucked straight out of her urethra and into Vic's stomach.

The ecstasy was too much and as Victoria clenched her buttcheeks around Bell's steel-like cock, the whip splintered apart and all of that pent up sperm rushed into the minotauress' strained cock.

Both Mabel and Victoria froze in convulsions, Vic still holding the minotauress' gigantic cantaloupes which now got a massive cramp and contracted to Bell's pelvis, releasing such a stupidly large load, that the human was literally knocked up!

Vic tried to pull away Bell's twitching testicles, but the force of her ejaculation was too much!

All of that pent up cum erupted inside Victoria's ass, immediately shooting from the sides and leaking from her anus.

Mabel's whole body was now tense as rock, her balls unloading waves after waves of sticky, thick semen deep inside that human that practically raped her.

Victoria trembled in euphoria, she was drooling and her tongue was out, she grasped at the minotauress' twitching nuts harder, digging her nails into them as hard as she could. She wanted this to never end!

The minotauress roared in rupture, she grabbed Victoria's abundant asscheeks and pumped her pelvis rapidly, feeling that she nears the end of her powerful ejaculation.

After the few final, protracted spurts of semen filled up Victoria to the brim, Mabel pushed the human off, making her fall face-first into the dirt. Mabel stood up slowly, looking around.

Her dick, balls and abdomen were covered by her seed, and so was Victorias ass. Her anus was leaking cum excessively. Vic was totally out of her mind. Her eyes were open and stuck in an ahegao-like expression, her tongue was out and she was frozen in pleasure.

"Well. Sleep tight." Bell sighed and turned her head towards the other fighters, which were lying on the floor, wriggling in agony.

"Really?" Mabel thought. "I didn't expect to be the winner by having my cock raped by somebody's ass..."

The minotauress neared the two futas lying on the ground. "Hey! Stand up, weaklings! I hadn't had a solid fight yet!!"

Saber, grasping her genitals with one hand, slowly stood up and looked upon the minotauress.

"Who are you calling a weakling?!" Saber shouted, her rage was coming back.

"YOU! You got beat up by a woman!" Mabel pointed at the orc.

"Ha! She was not a woman, just a futa with tiny tools." Saber glanced at the minotauress' gigantic marbles hanging loosely between her legs. "You on the other hand... Have quite the targets..."

"Try me, human." Bell took her chain and started to spin it.

*Various fighting*

Saber ignored the pain in her balls and rushed towards Mabel. The minotauress whipped the chain right at her, but Saber jumped up and avoiding the chain, kicked Mabel in the face.

Mabel was briefly stunned as she was never before kicked with such power! That fight was really full of new experiences for her.

Saber landed on the ground and made a spin before thrusting her dirty sole right into the minotauress' genitals.

Mabel "oofed" in shock as she bowed down under the immense pain in her crotch. Her balls were smacked so hard, she couldn't believe a mere human was behind it.

As Mabel bowed down, Saber kicked up, clashing her foot with Mabel's jaw. The giant was sent flying back, falling on the floor, birds and stars orbiting her head.

"Weakling..." Saber mumbled as she approached Mabel's crotch, staring at it. She stopped between her legs and lifted up her foot to jab at the giant's giant testicles, but suddenly she heard a noise behind her.

A charging orc with pure fury in her eyes was running towards her like an unstoppable, raging elephant.

Maz'gha flew into Saber, tackling her and landing on top of the human, pinning her arms to the ground.

"YOU! WILL! PAY!!!" Maz screamed, spitting everywhere.

The orc started to repeatedly knee Saber's testicles, beating her left orb into a pulp. She was so enraged she didn't even react to Saber's legs kicking her on the sides.

Maz's knee hammered Saber's nutsack in a series of merciless, bone-breaking blows, flattening the human's testes which each rapid hit.

Saber clenched her teeth and tried to fight back, but the pure, astonishing force with which Maz was mauling her nuts was too overwhelming.

Saber's pathetic yelps and struggle was like pure pleasure to Maz. Each of her kick was more powerful than the previous and with one particularly hard blow, she crushed Saber's left melon, and feeling how it burst underneath her knee was certainly most enjoyable...

Making a dent in her adversary's bruised testicle, Maz watched as Saber's eyes tremble in helplessness.

Saber relaxed suddenly, abandoning her struggle, but Maz was not done yet! She lifted her knee and rammed it into Saber's wounded testes again.

But her pleasure was not bound to be any second longer! She felt a strong hand clasping on her neck and suddenly she was being pulled away from the semi-conscious human.

With few final kicks, she managed to thrust her soles into the injured gonads before her, thrashing them around, but that was the end of her fun.

Maz was swiftly thrown back by Mabel who came to her senses and decided to step in. The orc was lying on her back when Mabel marched towards her.

The minotauress stood above Maz and wanted to stomp on her, squash her, but Maz saw what was before her... Presented so encouragingly to her... Hanging right before her eyes!

Maz'gha, seeing Mabel's cantaloupes dangling above her, launched both her feet up, digging the soles of her feet right into the giant, swinging testicles, pinning them to their owner's pelvic bone.

Mabel lost balance and fell, landing on top of Maz, who now began to plant some really strong knees into the minotauress' saggy balls.

The orc started to claw at Mabel's horsecock lying on her stomach, scratching it and digging her nails into her glans.

Bell roared in agony and punched the orc's tit, making her even more angry.

Maz grabbed Bell's arms and pulled her closer, then headbutted her in the face. This gave time for the orc to stand up and grab the kneeing minotauress' testes, lying on the floor, all red and beaten up.

She grabbed each orb individually in one hand and tried to squash them, pop them!

Mabel shrieked and punched Maz with all her strength that she had left.

Maz's body toppled on the floor. She spat and slowly raised to standing position. She was still full of hatred.

Mabel did the same, and as they were both facing each other, they heard a loud roar from above.

The contestants heard a few wing flaps before a large creature landed between them with a loud thud, creating a cloud of dust around it.

"The name... is Gidorah." Said the creature with a raspy snarl. She stood in her full glory, even taller than Mabel.

Gidorah was a humanoid dragoness. She was 10ft/3m tall and was muscular, with very fine curves. Her crimson eyes were scouting the battlefield. Her body was covered in peachy, yellowish scales with even lighter hue on her throat, breasts, belly and balls. She had a pink penis reaching 24in/60cm, standing at full attention and her testicles were a little bit bigger than coconuts.

"Well. Nice to meet you, Gidorah. I reckon you are not some sort of a referee?" Asked Mabel, but before she got an answer, she saw Maz'gha charging forward, seeing how stupidly big the dragoness' testes are and immediately wanting to destroy them.

Gidorah started to laugh as she stood with her legs spread and arms on her hips, while Maz'gha was pummeling and her monstrous gonads with all her might.

The orc's fists were not inflicting any damage at all because of the light scales on Gidorah's nuts. What wasn't covered in scales, was her dick.

Maz uppercutted the standing colossus, sending a hard fist into Gidorah's dickhead. The dragoness grunted and frowned.

"Hey! That hurt!!" Gidorah yelled and kicked Maz away, then turned around to face the minotauress, but she wasn't there!

Mabel helped Victoria to rise to her legs.

"Hey! You see that?!" Bell pointed at the dragoness. "We have to beat her. If we do, I promise you, I'll become your dick-providing slave whenever you want to ravage your asshole. Deal?"

Vic focused on the dragoness and grinned. "Deal..." She was well rested and satisfied, plus she was very fond of Mabel's dick, so why not!

"I'll squash you like bugs!" Roared Gidorah. "I'm the champion of this Arena! And-" Her voice cracked as Maz'gha managed to slide between her legs, stop and thrust both her heels up to collide with the giant pair between Gidorah's legs, similar to what she did to Mabel.

Gidorah's legs bent a little as her clawed toes dug into the ground. She moaned from pain and looked down at Maz, who squatted under her.

Maz'gha grabbed the huge dragon stones before her and firmly pulled them down, while Mabel took a running start and kicked the gonads with her hoof.

Gidorah's scaled testicles bashed Maz in the face, repelled by Bell's kick. The dragoness barely maintained the standing position, her legs started to tremble.

Mabel whipped her chain and lashed Gidorah's throat, tying the chain around her neck, then she yanked it hard, making Gidorah fall to her knees. Seeing that, Victoria rushed towards the dragon and used her whip in a similar manner, but tying it around the scaled monster's penis.

As Gidorah was incapacitated, Maz crawled between her legs, lied on her back and started to bite at Gidorah's heavy-hanging gonads, full of her dragon cum.

Maz's sharp, orcish fangs penetrated the dragoness' light scales and she chomped on her nutsack, yanking and pulling it in various directions.

Gidorah yelled in surprise as she tried to get up, but Maz just grabbed her thighs and kept gnawing at her balls.

Victoria whispered something quickly to Mabel, who nodded and circled Gidorah, stopping behind her. She pulled her chain to make Gidorah bend backwards, fully exposing her dick.

"Oh yes... You were a bad, bad dragoness, weren't you?" Victoria smiled viciously and impaled herself on the 24in/60cm dragon cock.

Gidorah penetrated Vic's asshole, but her balls were still being wrecked by that mad orc.

As Maz'gha was lying under the kneeling Gidorah, she saw Vic's big, juicy balls get closer and closer to her face when the woman was impaling herself on the dragoness' cock. That made Maz furious! Those bold idiots dared to have sex with their obscenely large genitals right in front of her eyes?!

Maz roared loudly and began to pound the back of Gidorah's testicles with her fists! That made Gidorah feel the most intense pain in her life. Her nuts were forced, under the pressure, to ejaculate her dragon sperm into her dick which blasted inside Victoria!

Victoria felt as warm, almost burning liquid was being released inside her! That's when she decided that she'll use her finisher attack... The pelvis destroyer.

Vic started to bash her ass on Gidorah abdomen as the dragoness' was cumming inside her.

Gidorah roared in agony as Victorias plump ass suddenly became flexed, hard and was hitting and bending her dick like it was made of rubber!

Maz'gha, still pummelling Gidorah's testicles, plunged her fangs into the large orbs again, this time digging them into Gidorah's flesh. She bit and gnawed on her sack skin, trying to tear it apart.

That was too much even for someone like Gidorah. With her dick bending painfully, her testicles being mashed into a pulp and bit on, she released one final roar before Maz's fists crushed her nuts completely. 

Gidorah lost her senses and consciousness, felling backwards, completely limp.

Victoria and Mabel stood up and watched as Maz still tried to eat Gidorah's family jewels.

"That is just... Mad." Mumbled Vic, rising her eyebrow.

"Yup." Mabel approached Maz. "Hey, you need to stop... She's out." Bell was genuinely concerned about Maz.

The orc focused her eyes on Mabel's nutsack and abruptly launched herself into it, punching Bell's bells with a powerful blow. 

Victoria reacted quickly as she whipped her lash around Maz's throat and started to choke her. After a few moments Maz fell to the floor, relaxed.

Victoria undid her whip from around the orc's neck and raised to her feet.

"Well, she's out too." Vic neared Mabel, grunting and shielding her balls.

"God... She hits strong..." Mabel's eyes focused on Victoria. "Shit... It's you and me again..." She stood in a ready pose, putting her fists up.

"Nope. I surrender." Victoria dropped her whip and smiled. "I had my victory. Twice."

Mabel was stunned. Victoria rose her hands and in this moment the sound of a loud, victorious horn spread across the Arena. Mabel has won!

"Wow... Thanks." Bell smiled and shook hands with Victoria.

"I hope you'll be a good girl and remember about our little deal..." She winked and glanced at Mabel's flaccid cock.

"...! Yes! Of course! I'm a minotauress of my word!" She happily exclaimed.

That was it. Mabel got her harem and the endless fun began... And of course, whenever Vic wished, Bell gave all her might to pleasure her new friend.

Arena tournament's champion is Mabel, but there are many more wanting to take over... So many balls to crush, so many plump sacks filled with goods to bash in...

By the recognition the Arena gave her, Mabel was now a respected and well-known adventurer, who's mere presence would honour the party she was travelling with.

Vic got a new anal-loving partner and she most certainly enjoyed the mutual pleasure of destroying her insides.

Saber still remained one of the strongest human's alive, but with one ball less.

Maz'gha was unfortunately overwhelmed with her rage and she was sent back to her homeland for a little anger management.

Gidorah's scales regenerated quickly, she was humiliated by the fight and lamented her loss of the champion status... but who knows. Maybe some day, she will take it again...


End file.
